hell king naruto
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto is ignored by his family, but gains a doujutsu and one other power...Naruto/harem. Based on a challenge found in my forum. Please tell me if you take it!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Harem Lord here with the fourth story in my challenge series! **

**Here is this challenge:**

**_In the hundredth year after the explosive battle of the nine tailed fox..._**

_**a boy shall be born. **_

_**Ignored by his family and wanting revenge... **_

_**He grows strong. **_

_**This boy shall have the ability to give any demon a child capable of engulfing the world in seven days of fire **_

_**He shall be descended from the sage on all sides **_

_**He shall have the doujutsu of legends **_

_**He shall be born and bred in darkness **_

_**this is his story. **_

**If you have not guessed it already, Naruto, in this fic, will be the counterpart of his sister, who is the child of prophecy. He shall also have angels watching him due to his identity.**

**This is a crossover between Princess Lucia and Naruto**

**Harem w/ Lucia it**

**2. Minato bashing**

**3. Strong, dark, genius Naruto who loves to draw**

**Hope you all enjoy this!**

**Chapter 1: Prelude: Birth of a king**

Naruto was just doing what he usually did at this time of day. Eating by himself at Lucia's ramen shop while his parents were at the stupidest ramen shop in the world: Ichiraku's.

Naruto hated the Ichiraku's ramen due to the fact that it was always the place that they went. He also hated the stares and whispers that they got on the way. They all said stuff like, "look there is the Namikaze family," "look at that boy, it's too bad he is there dragging the name through the dirt," "It would be a perfect scene if the useless kid wasn't there."

The villagers treated the family, except for him, with pride due to the defeat of the nine-tails, and it's sealing into his sister. What many people did not realize, however, was the fact that Naruto was _better _than a regular academy student. The only reason he was one of the last placers was because of the fact that the senseis took bribes and changed the grades. The only one that wasn't was sacked due to the fact that Naruto was doing better than her sister. His father saw that as a sure sign that he was biased against the Kyuubi. He never even considered the fact that his daughter was doing so well due to the biasedness of the rest of the instructors.

Naruto had gotten himself tested without the knowledge of anyone in Konoha. It had said that he was above the average gennin, while when his sister was tested, it showed below par academy student. When Naruto tried showing these to his parents, he was yelled at and sent to his room without dinner for lying to them.

Naruto only knew four people that treated him, like himself. They were: Sasuke Uchiha, Lucia Nanashi, Jiraya Gama, and Mikoto Uchiha. He would include Iruka, but he didn't see him much.

Sasuke treated him like his best friend, even though everyone said he was bringing himself down by hanging out with him. Mikoto had met him through Sasuke, and was appalled by Kushina's behavior towards him.

Jiraya Gama and him met at the hot springs one day when Naruto was doing water walking. Jiraya was going to tell his parents before Naruto showed him a particular skill. Naruto walked into the hot springs, got beat up, came out, and rattled off everyone who was in their's measurements. Jiraya helped him out whenever Naruto asked because of his amazing skill.

Lucia was the owner of a ramen shop that was actually good. Not many people came there because of Ichiraku's, so it was in danger of closing down, until Naruto got a lot of chores done for some minor clans and got a good bit of money for it.

Ever since then, Lucia and Naruto were the best of friends.

Today was a particularly bad day in terms of glares and whispers. Naruto just ignored them all and walked to his stand. Lucia saw this and said something to him. "You know, I could help you train in stuff very few humans know how to do."

Yes, Naruto knew that Lucia was the demon princess due to his friendship with her. Not only that, but she would often pose naked for his portraits, so he could obviously tell with the tail and ears.

Naruto perked up at her offer and they headed to the training ground they had built. It used to be a hotel that was in no shape, so they got the building with very much ease. From there, they just had to find the materials, and they had their own place.

"Okay, our first step is to check your demonic affinities. This is relatively the same as the human version, but with more elements." Lucia lectured.

Naruto just listened attentively to her lecture before he checked his affinities.

To both of their shock, it came out as him having all of the affinities: Acid, Illusion, Physical, Metal, Dust, Water, Fire, Air, Lightning, Light, darkness, Gravity, Earth, Lava, Steam, Magma, Time, Space, Reality, Ice, Storm, Whirlpool, Blaze, Inferno, Mist, Diamond, shadow, energy, and Crystal.

Lucia was more shocked then Naruto, but slowly snapped out of her shock and realized there was a high probability that Naruto was the child that was spoken of.

For the next few hours, they started their trainning with some fire elemental control. Naruto was quite fast going through the excercises with his shadow clones, his ability to clearly understand what he has seen,and his photographic memory.

By the end of the day, Naruto had been able to conjure a small flame as big as a candle. This brought even more plausibility into him being the child spoken of, as she had the largest affinity to fire known, and conjuring a flame had taken her a year.

Things weren't going as well at home as they were at Lucia's. As soon as he got home, his parents demanded to know where he went all the time. Naruto responded, "You have your Ichiraku's, I have my place."

This got Naruto grounded and forbidden from leaving their sights, which Naruto responded to by packing his bags and moving into the penthouse of the hotel he and Lucia had built.

Almost everyone was happy at Minato's decision to drop the dead weight. Jiraya, Sasuke, Mikoto, Lucia, Iruka, and, surprisingly enough, Rin, Yuugao, and Natsumi (the sister of Naruto).

Jiraya had stormed in, and actually severed his and Minato's partnership as master and student, before forcing Minato out of the toad contract.

Rin and Yuugao had severed their relationship as students to the Namikazes.

Sasuke and Mikoto severed their friendship with the Namikazes, as well as going so far as to say they would block many things that Minato and Kushina would try to do on the council.

Natsumi got enraged enough to use some of the Kyuubi's chakra on her parents, before being knocked out.

Iruka hadn't really been able to do anything now that he was an outcast.

However, they all did something to help Naruto and Lucia: They all moved into their hotel, so they could get some money. This move gave Naruto and Lucia enough money to buy many supplies for training, as well as expand the ramen shop to serve more stuff, and open a shop in the hotel.

From that point on, Naruto had vowed to protect the people who had stood up to the village for him. The rest of the village could go to hell for all he cared.

**Done! The reason I have not put much action into this chapter is because of the fact that I am solidifying the relationships between these people, and causing the story to become easier and smoother to write.**

**Thanks for reading and please check out my forum!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the second chapter of my Hell King Naruto story. This chapter is going to have a time skip to the end of the academy and the team test. But, first it will show the reactions of the people to Naruto's friends moving in and swearing their loyalty to him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Princess Lucia. I do, however, own any attacks and characters that I create.**

**Chapter 2**

The people had all thought that Naruto was to blame for the fallout in the Namikaze family.

It had been a few years since the guests had moved into the hotel. Naruto and Lucia had added several things to the hotel during that time in those few weeks.

Several seals that would tell Lucia and Naruto when a customer or thief tried to get in. The thief was more common as the people hated the new hotel and wanted it gone.

They also had added several different floors during that time. The top floors were given to the people who were sticking with Naruto. The penthouse went to Naruto and Lucia. Mikoto, Sasuke, Nasumi, Jiraya, Rin, Yuugao, and Iruka were all staying on the floor under them.

They had also added a training room in the basement. The room had time seals that would make one day an hour and they also had self-replenishing seals, meaning that the equipment would always reform to its original state. This room ended up becoming three rooms whenever some other ninja from different countries came in. The hotel was quickly becoming one of the most used by ninjas from other countries; civilians also used the hotel though.

They had also added several stores to the hotel, like Higurashi weapons, Yamanaka flowers, Aburame bugs, and Nara games. These were added due to the clans wanting to gain some international prestige, and it was working for them. Of course, they had also made some changes to the stores. The weapons store now sold civilian weapons as well, Yamanaka flowers now sold some poisonous plants, Aburame bugs sold all types of bugs, and Nara games sold very different games and had tournaments every week.

Lucia and Naruto were quickly becoming very rich in all their endeavors. They had now been legally classified as a clan and they had Jiraya take a council seat so that they could spend some time reading up on politics before actually taking their seat without any experience.

This proved to be a good move as they were now backed by the Uchiha, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Higurashi, the Daimyo, and even their own clan on top of it all. This meant that they were able to block a lot of different attempts at stealing all of Naruto's wealth or even putting sanctions on it so that Naruto wouldn't be able to make any more business.

This wasn't the only consequence of having these clans backing though. Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, and Tenten had quickly become best friends, and were now known as the unholy alliance due to their strange abilities that people had seen them use.

They had also all gone through training. As it turned out, they all had different affinities for different elements. Ino had illusion, Sasuke had Inferno, Tenten had metal, Shikamaru had darkness, Natsumi had storm and fire, and Naruto, of course, had all of them.

They had gone through ninja training too using the basement rooms. Naruto and Natsumi were the strongest by far, being at chuunin level, Tenten was high jonnin with weapons, but with everything else, she was pretty much the weakest link, Sasuke was high gennin, Ino was medium gennin, and Shikamaru wasn't that good at physical, but his mental aspect was the strongest of them all, even Lucia, who had been alive for a couple hundred years, had trouble matching him now.

That wasn't all that happened though, the Namikazes had come under fire from the other countries and their perfect reputation had been ruined due to their neglect of their son. Suna had dissolved their involvement with Konoha due to the Daimyo's son having been one of Naruto's friends whenever he had come around, so the daimyo was pretty mad whenever Naruto had left.

Konoha was almost being forced to call for a new Hokage, lest they lose all ties to other countries, so they called a puppet Hokage. Ryu Haruno had been elected Hokage as Minato's puppet to use how he pleased. Of course, this caused foreign relations to suffer as the howler couldn't keep his mouth shut in other countries and Minato wasn't allowed to talk for him in those countries, so they were unable to gain new alliances and they kept losing allies at an alarming rate.

The village hidden in the stars ended up being one of the last villages that were allies with Konoha, but that had dissolved very fast after they found out that Minato and Jiraya were unable to give the village Naruto, as they had been promised by the both of them.

Jiraya, at least, had a good excuse when he was questioned. He was still in love with Tsunade after all of the years, and he didn't want to be in a loveless marriage that would only be due to an old law. Jiraya was acquitted in giving up something that wasn't his to give.

Minato, on the other hand, had done it for a great sum of money, and many of the ninja had lost their respects for him in the trial. Minato had been forced to give his clan seat up to Naruto, who, having never been officially disowned had stood next in line to inherit it. Naruto then used his power as clanhead to invoke an old ritual that would take away the amount of chakra that Minato had gotten from being the clanhead.

Naruto had taken a good half of Minato's chakra in that one day. Needless to say, this was leading to a fierce power struggle between Minato, the civilians, and the ninja supporters that he had vs. Naruto, his international allies, his political power, and the ninjas that liked him.

Thousands of anti-Naruto provisions had been blocked, and, with surprising support from the daimyo, a good amount of anti-Minato provisions had been put in place.

In other news, Naruto and his group were able to prove that the teachers were corrupt and get good ones in the place of the ones that had accepted bribes. And, with Naruto now having Natsumi in his group, the few teachers that had tried to pull the Naruto hates the Kyuubi card were easily destroyed.

The academy had gone pretty smoothly after that. No one dared to fight the group, as rumors of their power and skill had gotten around. This brought about pretty normal fights between the group of friends, who had named themselves the Hell warriors. Naruto had, as the leader of the group, gotten the title of Hell King Naruto, also due to the fact that he had been seen using advanced fire training techniques that were very high in skill.

The group had also become the top ten, and it was decided that this was going to be a team in its own due to their abilities as a team, much to the chargrin of the traditionalists who did not want the team setups to be changed by this one group of people.

It was now team assignment day for the group, and the group already knew who the teams were. Teams one through six had been setup to fail, but teams 7, 8, and 10 were setup to win no matter what happened, due to the clan heirs being on those teams.

Team seven was the Hell warriors under Jiraya and the clan heads, team eight was Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga, and team ten was Choji Akimichi, Rai dando, and Sai Shimura.

These three teams were setup to pass more for political gain than anything else. Finally, Jiraya and the clanheads arrived.

"Team seven; Hell Knights," Jiraya called out to them, adding their title so they knew for sure who they were talking to.

The Hell Knights got up and walked with Jiraya and the clanheads until they got to the meeting place for the group; the hotel meeting room. The meeting room was decked out with video games, a plasma TV, books, games, and some aquariums.

"Okay, so we all know each other, and we all work well as a team as well as know what the bell test is about, so, I am just going to pass you and say we did the test, but to be sure, do you all agree to this?" Jiraya asked while pressing a button on the tape recorder.

"Yes," The group all said as one.

Jiraya smirked as he taped an example of their teamwork that would qualify them as a team that would pass, due to the limited examination of the "act of teamwork" law.

"Good, now I trust that you all shall train diligently?" Jiraya said.

The Hell Knights nodded their head enthusiastically to that statement.

Jiraya then Shunshined away to report the teams passing to Minato.

**A/N: Please enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Hell king Naruto story, I know that I haven't updated this in a while and I felt that it was time to do it. **

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Warnings: Neglect, bashing, violence, powerful! Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters or attacks. I do own any characters or attacks that I create**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto and the others kept their promise to Jiraya for the next few months. They had gotten stronger and Lucia had helped them in their training.

At first, the clan heads and Jiraya were unable to accept Lucia being their sensei in training them. However, once they saw what she could do, they all changed their mind.

They had also revealed Lucia's heritage and age. The clanheads were surprised at the age of the demon, not that any considered her as such, and all of them knew her well enough to know that she was a friend to them.

Needless to say, Lucia was very pleased at that.

Things continued as normal for the hell warriors and their training.

The training method of the hell warriors was severe, very severe. They had a different sensei every day and they were expected to perform acts that most other people wouldn't be able to do, but this wasn't most other people.

The hell warriors passed each and every test that was thrown in their way with flying colors, the clan heads were all impressed at that.

Speaking of clan heads, a few other clan heads and ninja had come over to their side once they saw how incompetent the new Hokage was and just how much of a puppet that he was.

Many of the ninja had also joined their side.

All of them hated the new civilian regime that the new hokage had started and wanted a change back to the original ways.

Even though many of the ninja were against the new team formation, they all agreed that it would be a good test and people often went like that instead of in a three man cell like they had done before.

This had caused a divide in the village and had gotten a new place on the other side of Konoha.

To the north of the divide was the civilian regime under the puppet hokage and to the south of the line was the new regime of the hell knights who all supported Naruto.

Even though it was still officially one village, it was regarded as two by those inside of it and anyone would be able to tell you that.

All of the nations that had went to Konoha for peace talks saw what was going on and formed secret alliances with either the Hell knights or the Hokage.

The ones that sided with the Hokage were the ones who wanted to weaken Konoha and burn it to the ground or invade it, and the ones who sided with the Hell Knights were the previous allies that Konoha had.

Of course, Minato had advised against this, but even he saw that he was losing power, the puppet that he set up started disregarding all of his advice and putting up new and idiotic sanctions that were ripped apart a few days after they were created.

Minato had lost power in his own regime and wasn't able to get it back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few months later and the Hell knights were ready to go on their first C-rank missions.

The civilian regime had tried to force the gennin to stay in the village and keep doing their chores, but they went directly to the Daimyo and undid any law that would be against them.

They were going with their client, Tazuna, to Wave country.

Wave was one of the few allies that the civilians had, and that was why they wanted to stop the mission and push it under the pile.

They were going anyway, and they suspected that the civilians would try to pull something to stop this mission.

"Okay, now we are going to have to be ready for anything that the civilians are going to try to throw at us." Jiraya said seriously.

"What can the civilians do other than what they are trying to do already?" Naruto asked, confused.

"They can send missing ninja after us if we are out of the country, and they wouldn't be caught with anything, officially." Jiraya said, "Right now, we are playing on a rigged playing field. The civilians have the money and the ability, and all we have are the ninjas."

Everyone nodded at that, knowing that the moment that it came to war, the civilians would have better equipment and any ninja that they could hire since they had so much money. The strategists were just waiting for an opportunity to get more money onto the ninja's side so that they would be able to fight the civilians, and this mission may be the chance that they were looking for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few hours later that they came to the first obstacle, a brigade of bandits that were sent by Gato.

"Let's get them!" One of the bandits yelled out, the others roaring their agreement.

Jiraya and the heavy hitters flanked them and hit them hard and heavy before winding up out of chakra due to the amount of bandits there were.

Naruto and the other gennin went in heavy after that and used as much as they could in order to fight the bandits.

Naruto was slashing and cutting and pretty much doing everything he could before he suddenly yelled, "Get Back!"

Naruto then called out, "Diamond Style: Diamond jail," Which caused a gigantic diamond prison to form around the bandits.

"I need some oil!" Naruto called out to Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled out his canister and tossed it into the diamond prison, using every bit of the toad oil that he had gotten.

The canister exploded and oil spewed all over the bandits.

"Fire Style: Infernal dragon," Naruto called out as a large blue dragon came over the bandits and lit up the oil and set them all on fire.

The bandits screamed in pain as they were killed by burning.

By the time the fire was done, all of the bandits were dead.

Naruto was panting on the ground and barely heard the last sentence that Jiraya had said.

"Everyone set up camp and secure the perimeter, we are going to stay here for the night, and we don't have a choice." Jiraya said.

Little did the group know that one Kumo shinobi had seen the battle and would change everything…

**A/N: Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing this for all of you!**


End file.
